I feel myself go under
by lunamoon16
Summary: Une avalanche s'abats sur Hermione lorsqu'elle se rends compte des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Fred Weasley. Ensevelie jusqu'au cou, qui viendra l'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête quand tout semble l'y en empêcher...? Three Shots.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir! Après quelques semaines d'absence, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un Fremione. Une suite est envisageable, alors si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir!

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient, évidemment, à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.

* * *

Ses beaux yeux se perdaient dans son dos, dans ses cheveux flamboyants, dans cette allure si confiante qu'il se donnait. Perdue dans des rêves qui ne continueraient d'exister que dans son imagination, elle crevait d'envie qu'il se retourne, et qu'il daigne la regarder. Qu'elle puisse se perdre dans son regard si enjôleur, qu'elle puisse sourire bêtement en retour quand il l'aurait fait en premier, illuminant son si joli visage mutin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, resserrant son livre contre sa poitrine, revenant dans une réalité qui la rendait maussade. Jamais elle ne pourrait attirer son attention. Jamais il ne pourrait la regarder autrement que comme la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Petit frère qui justement, fit son apparition dans le champ de vision de la brune, accompagné du célèbre sorcier que la terre entière connaissait. Elle leur sourit, mais pas aussi fort qu'elle l'aurait fait si ça avait été Fred qui se serait pointer devant elle. Elle se redressa et remit ses cheveux en place, laissant ses prunelles se perdre encore une fois dans le dos du roux, qui disparaissait peu à peu avec ses propres amis.

 _\- Je pourrais te raconter des choses sur lui qui te ferait changer d'avis en une seconde._ Ron, toujours subtil, croqua dans la pomme qu'il tenait avant de détourner son regard vers son grand frère qui s'éclipsait.

 _\- Arrête, je veux rien savoir._ Elle ponctua sa réponse en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'il était con, Ron.

Elle n'aurait pas su dire quand exactement elle avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Fred Weasley. Ça lui était tombé dessus, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, et surtout sans qu'elle ne puisse sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle elle était tombée. Elle ne faisait que penser à lui toute la journée, et il n'y avait rien de plus pénible. Il était si inaccessible. Elle en était arrivée à un point où même les cours n'arrivaient plus à la distraire suffisamment plus de dix secondes. Elle se sentait ensevelir tout doucement, comme une avalanche l'aurait fait. Comme si un beau jour, elle avait marché sur une plaque pas trop solide, et que de là, tout s'était écroulé autour d'elle. Elle se sentait presque s'enfoncer sous la neige, dans un froid glacial. Elle avait l'impression que seul Fred en personne pourrait la sortir de là et faire fondre toutes ses craintes. C'était si dur, si pesant.

 _\- Laisse la tranquille._ Harry soupira en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant ça puéril de la part de Ron.

 _\- Tu lui as dis pour Angelina ?_ Il continua de croquer dans sa pomme, désinvolte, alors qu'il venait de s'attirer les foudres de l'élu.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Angelina ?_ Elle tiqua, soudainement paniquée. Elle regarda Ron, puis Harry, qui soupira une seconde fois. Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir comment lui dire.

 _\- Rien, c'est que des rumeurs._ Il ne voulait pas en dire plus.

 _\- Pourquoi tu lui mens ?_ _Fred sort avec Angelina. On les a surpris tout à l'heure._ Le petit frère du dit Fred ne pesait même pas ses mots.

Hermione resta de marbre, pendant de longues secondes. Immobile, elle commença à serrer la mâchoire. Un coup de massue venait de s'abattre sur elle. Son cœur se serra très fort dans sa poitrine, et elle se résigna à ne pas réagir. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, sans lâcher le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, bien que menteurs et cachotiers qu'ils étaient.

 _\- Tant mieux pour eux, écoute._ Elle agrémenta ce piètre mensonge par un sourire, l'air de rien.

Ron et Harry furent décontenancés par cette réaction. Ron avala difficilement le morceau qu'il venait de croquer comme s'il mangeait au ralentit. Quoi ? S'étaient-ils vraiment attendu à une autre réaction de sa part ? Quel avait été le but de Ron, bon sang ? Elle fulminait intérieurement. Elle leur fit signe puis s'éclipsa, elle avait juste envie de disparaître. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était coincée sous des tonnes de neige, et que les quelques cris l'appelant pour voir si elle était en vie venait de s'éloigner d'elle.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?_ Harry donna un coup dans l'épaule de Ron, énervé contre lui.

 _\- Tu crois qu'en ne disant rien tu la préserverais ?_ _Je préfère encore lui faire comprendre la vérité que de la conforter avec un mensonge._ Il fronça les sourcils à son tour. Ça n'était jamais parti d'une mauvaise intention.

Harry soupira, lui accordant ce point-là. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, en se demandant si Hermione allait réellement bien.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Cinq minutes. Que ses idées se remettent en place. Tant pis, elle arriverait un peu en retard, mais là, rien ne pourrait lui faire penser aux cours. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses jambes, elle n'était même pas sûre d'où elle allait.

 _« Respire. Si ça tombe ils n'ont rien vu. »_ Pensée complètement dérisoire destinée à la rassurer. Pourquoi auraient-ils mentit sur ça ? Pire encore ! Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas y croire ? Foutu amour, foutu espoir, foutu Fred, foutue Angelina bien trop belle pour être réelle. Elle finit par se poser près d'une fenêtre donnant sur la cour intérieure de Poudlard, près de l'entrée principale. Elle posa son livre sur le muret avant de s'appuyer contre une colonne de pierre. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son visage puis inspira profondément. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle s'en voulait, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans pareils états ? Ce. N'était. Qu'un. Garçon. Qui n'en valait pas la peine, qui plus est. Si, il en valait la peine. Merlin, pourquoi lui faire subir ça ? Elle tressaillit en entendant du bruit. Ses yeux se rouvrit, et elle s'immobilisa sur place.

Fred Weasley.

Mais pas d'Angelina à ses côtés. Elle fut à moitié rassurée. Elle se retourna alors, pour faire semblant de rien. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait posé puis feuilleta quelques pages. Enfin, elle faisait semblant, il fallait qu'elle passe inaperçue, ce qui n'était pas si dur que ça. Elle retint sa respiration, incapable de bouger d'un millimètre. Quand elle cru qu'il était hors de portée, et qu'elle tourna la tête pour s'en assuré, elle sentit une main se posée sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna violemment, puis tomba nez à nez avec le roux. Elle regarda ses yeux, puis analysa son visage, rapidement. Elle se remit enfin à respirer quand elle se rendit compte que c'était George. De loin, et vu son état, elle n'avait pas su faire la différence tout de suite. Il esquissa un sourire, puis pencha la tête sur le côté.

 _\- Et alors 'Mione, t'es pas contente de me voir ?_ Toujours aussi taquin, il la regarda longuement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

 _\- Si._ _George, je suis très contente de te voir._ Répondit-elle, pas très naturelle. Ses yeux passèrent au dessus des épaules du roux. Là où l'un se trouvait, l'autre n'était pas très loin. Elle l'avait appris à ses dépends.

 _\- Hmhm, je t'ai déjà vue plus convaincante._ Suivant son regard, il se retourna alors, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait vu un fantôme. _Tu attendais quelqu'un peut-être ?_

Elle se raidit. Non, pitié non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose, surtout pas.

 _\- Non… J'ai cru voir Peeves._ Mentit-elle, sans aucune honte. George ne la croyait pas trop, mais il fit avec.

 _\- Tu n'es pas en cours ?_ Il arqua un sourcil, tentant de la piéger. Il n'était pas dupe. Il la vit tressaillir, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin, vainqueur.

 _\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, George._ Elle soupira avant de s'asseoir légèrement sur le muret. Il hocha la tête, avant de se reculer, prêt à repartir.

 _\- Qu'à cela ne tienne._ _Evite juste d'aller aux alentours de la Grande Salle, tu risquerais de le croiser._

Elle ne fut pas si étonnée que ça de sa réponse. Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de s'en aller. Evidemment qu'il le savait. Elle se sentait bien idiote. Elle finit par attraper ses affaires avant de partir à son tour.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, et aucun signe du couple phare. Elle n'avait aperçu Fred que quelques fois seulement, ce qu'elle jugeait n'être pas plus mal. Harry et Ron lui faisait penser à autre chose et les cours la maintenait occupée. Elle n'en attendait pas plus, peut-être que ça lui passerait, après tout. Elle se sentait remonté à la surface, petit à petit, parce que si ce que lui avait dit ses deux meilleurs amis s'était avéré vrai, elle l'aurait vu. Bien malgré elle, elle avait encore de l'espoir. Comme tous les vendredi après-midi, elle sortait de son cours de Potions, dépitée. Le professeur Rogue avait été d'une humeur massacrante, pour ne pas changer. La nuit tombait tout doucement, les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus sombres, faiblement éclairés par les torches. Elle remontait dans son dortoir pour ranger ses affaires, et puis elle irait probablement diner.

Longeant les couloirs, seule, parce que ses amis étaient soit déjà dans la Grande Salle, soit dans la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir. La solitude ne l'avait jamais dérangée, tant qu'elle restait temporaire. Sur le long terme, elle avait besoin d'un contact. Elle descendit les escaliers, et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de tourner sur sa droite pour rentrer dans la salle, elle vit une chevelure rousse apparaître devant ses yeux. Ginny. Cette dernière lui esquissa un sourire, avant de passer son bras sous celui de la brune.

 _\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Enfin, non. Devine !_ Elle souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Hermione la regarda, puis réfléchit. Elle ne savait pas, car tout était possible avec la cadette des Weasley.

 _\- Tu t'es remise avec Dean ?_ Demanda-t-elle prudemment. Voyant le regard de la rousse changer du tout au tout, elle se ravisa immédiatement.

 _\- Non, pas du tout._ Un air de dégoût traversa son visage. _Allez Hermione, tu peux mieux faire !_ Son visage restait illuminé.

 _\- Je t'avoue que j'en ai aucune idée, Gin'._ Elle haussa les épaules.

 _\- Ok, je vais te le dire. Mais, tu promets de te taire ? Je ne suis censée rien dire mais je dois en parler à quelqu'un._

Hermione hocha alors la tête, promettant de se taire. Apprendre que Ginny et Harry sortait désormais ensemble n'avait pas été une énorme surprise. Ecouter ce qu'elle disait était intéressant, bien que c'était du Ginny tout cracher. Cependant, une seule silhouette avait attiré son regard, parce que pour une fois, il avait daigné se montrer. Il était assis, à la table des Gryffondor, à quelques personnes d'elle. Il l'hypnotisait, comme à chaque fois. Elle se résignait à ne pas trop le fixer et hochait la tête pour faire croire à Ginny qu'elle écoutait toujours assidument ce qu'elle lui racontait. George intercepta son regard ce qui la fit détourner la tête rapidement. Elle termina son assiette et décida de s'éclipser, avant que ça ne devienne trop gênant.

En sortant, elle se fit rattraper, et cette fois-ci c'était par Lavande Brown. La blonde l'avait appelée, et s'était rapprochée d'elle, un peu timidement. Hermione la toisa, puis esquissa un petit sourire, penchant la tête sur le côté.

 _\- Salut, Hermione… Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?_ Elle triturait le pan de sa jupe, mal à l'aise. Curieuse, la brune hocha la tête. _Je… Comment dire. Toi et Ron, c'est que de l'amitié, heinh ?_ Surprise par cette question, Hermione réprima une furieuse envie de rire. Elle se pinça les lèvres, avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche.

 _\- Bien sur que oui !_ En voyant la mine de la blonde se détendre, elle tenta de reprendre son sérieux, chose qui n'était pas facile.

 _\- Super !_ _Non, vraiment. Tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance ?_ Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement. Hermione fut prise une nouvelle fois d'une envie de rire, mais elle n'en fit rien et haussa les épaules.

 _\- Tu peux toujours essa…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Lavande était partie, toute guillerette, probablement à la rencontre de Ron. Elle se hâta de pouvoir remonter, avant qu'une autre de ses amies ne l'attrape pour lui demander conseil sur leur vie amoureuse. La sienne n'était déjà pas très glorieuse, voire inexistante, alors bon… Elle n'était pas vraiment la mieux placée pour donner des conseils. Elle croisa Harry et Ron qui descendirent diner à leur tour, l'air déphasé à cause des trois parchemins à rendre pour le cours d'Astronomie. Devoir qu'Hermione avait déjà fait deux semaines à l'avance, évidemment. Vu le calme de Ron, la tornade Lavande n'était pas encore passée. Elle avait hâte de savoir comme ça allait se dérouler… Elle en souriait d'avance.

La salle commune était bien vide, personne n'était là, ou alors ils étaient dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dans tous les cas, la rouge et or vit l'opportunité de se poser devant le feu de la cheminée avec un livre, dans un calme qui la rendait sereine. Les personnes se trouvant dans les cadres murmuraient, pour éviter de la déranger, et elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir, puis quelques pas se firent entendre sur le sol. Elle ne releva pas le regard, bien trop plongée dans son livre qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle, « Orgueil et préjugé » de la célèbre Jane Austen. Un classique qu'elle dévorait pour la quatrième fois. Une masse vint s'abattre à côté d'elle et elle fronça les sourcils mais resta imperturbable. Cependant, elle sentit un regard lourd et très pesant sur elle. Agacée, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui osait la déranger. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle se rendit compte que c'était Fred, qui, de son regard perçant, l'observait calmement. Surprise, elle cala son marque-page et referma son bouquin avant de sourire, légèrement mal à l'aise. Fred, quant à lui, ne bougeait pas.

Merlin, qu'il était beau.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, le visage du roux était très neutre, contrairement à d'habitude.

 _\- Pourquoi tu as arrêté de lire ?_ Il demanda, calmement. Elle fut étonnée de cette question, puis chercha ses mots, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre.

 _\- Je…_ _Parce que tu es là ?_ Elle demandait, comme si elle cherchait son approbation, comme si elle cherchait à savoir si c'était la réponse qu'il avait attendu. Elle commençait à devenir maladroite. Elle n'avait pas été préparée à le voir, surtout de si près.

 _\- Wow, je ne pensais pas pouvoir perturber Hermione Granger._ Il souffla un petit rire, elle se détendit. Elle retrouvait petit à petit le Fred qu'elle appréciait.

 _\- Tu ne me perturbe pas._ Elle le tapa délicatement avec son bouquin en riant à son tour. _Mais comme on ne s'est pas vu depuis quelques jours, je me demande ce que tu fais là._

Elle le vit passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, à son tour. Elle avait l'impression de prendre le dessus sur cette conversation et ce sentiment lui plaisait. Fidèle à lui-même, un petit sourire en coin vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres et s'y figea de longues secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, se tournant un peu plus vers elle.

 _\- Justement, ça fait longtemps._ Son regard se baissa sur les lèvres de la brune, et elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce que ça signifiait. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il releva ses yeux puis se recula carrément. Elle regretta presque ce geste.

 _\- Fred…._ Elle retint sa respiration, il s'était rapproché de nouveau, sans pouvoir faire autrement, puis sa main se dirigeait lentement vers sa cuisse.

 _\- Je pense tout le temps à toi…_ Il avait murmuré, très bas, ce qui fit frissonner la brune.

Elle détestait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de chose, et merlin, ça avait le don de la faire fondre. Elle savait que ce qu'elle ressentait ce n'était pas juste une phase d'adolescente, non, parce que ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'il était là, près d'elle. Elle sentait son cœur se serrer et puis, tous ces papillons qui prenaient un malin plaisir à torturer son ventre. Elle était si vulnérable avec lui. Puis elle aurait vraiment aimé que quelqu'un rentre et mette fin à tout ça. Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il y avait-il vraiment une réponse à donner à ce genre de propos ? Elle aussi elle pensait tout le temps à lui, elle avait envie de lui crier pour qu'il le sache, mais aucun son n'était capable de sortir de sa bouche. Aucun son ne devait sortir de sa bouche.

Il se rapprocha encore, parce que lui aussi, il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Elle était si belle, et il mourrait d'envie de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il déglutit un peu puis se décida à passer le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, délicatement. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ça lui donnait envie de continuer, sans plus jamais s'arrêter.

Elle perdait tout ses moyens, si bien que son livre qu'elle tenait fermement quelques secondes avant, finit par tomber par terre. Elle rapprocha un peu son visage, posant sa main sur la sienne. Elle aimait tellement ce contact… Son cœur se réchauffait, lentement, elle avait envie de plus, elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose…

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser, ça devenait pressant. Ça faisait des mois qu'un petit jeu s'était installé entre eux, et il n'avait jamais voulu que ça s'arrête. Elle le complétait tellement bien, ensemble ils avaient toujours passé des moments qu'il n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus et elle perdait pieds, lentement. Elle se rapprocha à son tour, envieuse de le sentir un peu plus contre elle.

Il attrapa rapidement ses cuisses pour les faire passer au dessus de ses jambes, le haut de leur corps se retrouvant alors face à face. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, ses yeux ne regardant plus que ses lèvres.

Elle frissonna et entrouvrit la bouche en le regardant, sentant son souffle s'accélérer. Elle posa ses mains autour de sa nuque, pour qu'il soit encore plus proche d'elle.

Il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres avant de l'atteindre. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Elle couina un peu, d'impatience. Elle avait chaud.

Il se mordit la lèvre en l'entendant.

Elle serra ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Il chercha ses lèvres, les frôlant presque.

Elle entrouvrit un peu plus la bouche en le voyant faire.

Il ne restait que quelques millimètres…

Elle fixait ses lèvres….

D'un même mouvement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, et là, le drame, ils s'embrassèrent enfin, dans une frénésie sans nom. Elle sentit un soulagement envahir tout son corps, elle en avait tellement rêvé… Elle grimpa sur lui pour mieux l'embrasser, mieux le sentir contre elle. Leurs baisers étaient sauvages, et ils étaient habités d'une passion qui, juste avant tout ça, leur avait toujours été inconnue. Ils ne se reconnaissaient plus quand ils étaient ensemble, comme ça, et c'était ce qu'ils adoraient le plus. Cette chose indescriptible, cette bestialité qui les habitait… Il passa ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione, allant caresser ses cuisses, même recouvert de bas, il adorait ça. Il avait tellement envie de les arracher, mais il ne pouvait pas, et puis, ils étaient quand même en pleine salle commune, ils devaient doser…

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux quand la porte s'ouvrit et que plusieurs pas se firent entendre. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Hermione remit sa jupe correctement, les joues rouges, le souffle court, et puis Fred, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Une flopée de Gryffondor envahit la salle, la remplissant petit à petit de bruit, et en une seconde, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Pas possible de s'éclipser, on les verrait, et pour l'instant, ce n'était pas quelque chose que tout le monde devait savoir. Fred jeta un petit regard à Hermione, souriant, puis il se leva. Il essaya de remettre ses cheveux en place avant de disparaître dans le couloir menant au dortoir.

En montant, il croisa son jumeau qui lui, descendait. Leur regard se croisèrent et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que George comprenne. Il fronça un peu les sourcils puis une fois dans la pièce, il vit Hermione en face du feu, un peu dans la même léthargie que Fred. Il soupira un peu puis alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Harry et Ron rentrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce en riant, parce que Lavande était venue voir Ron, et ça les avait bien fait rire.

 _\- Eh, Hermione ! Tu devineras jamais._ Ils vinrent s'installer près d'elle, puis en la voyant, ils arrêtèrent doucement de rire. Ils se regardèrent, et ils comprirent tout de suite. Harry se retourna et vit George plus loin, ruminant un peu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il enchaîna directement. _Vous avez remis le couvert ?_ Furieux, il fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Je…_ _C'est quoi votre problème, à la fin ?!_ Furieuse à son tour, elle se releva, indignée par la réaction de ses deux meilleurs amis. _Je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux ! En aucun cas ça ne vous regarde ! Bonne nuit !_

Elle se leva furibonde et se pressa de partir dans son dortoir, même si chaque protagoniste savait où elle allait terminer. Elle passa devant un George complètement pantois, sans même le remarquer une seule seconde. Pourtant, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Fred. Il ne comprenait pas, lui qui la désirait depuis si longtemps. Il avait essayé, avec Ron, de monter une histoire pour qu'elle pense que Fred sortait avec Angelina, pour qu'il puisse un peu lui montrer que Fred était plus batifoleur que lui. Il aimait son frère plus que tout, mais il restait légèrement jaloux que ce soit lui, qu'Hermione avait choisit. Il lança un petit regard à son frère cadet, puis lui sourit, le rassurant alors. Il ne se laisserait pas abattre. Après tout, George Weasley n'était pas comme ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous poste une suite comme vous avez été plusieurs a y être enthousiaste (et entre nous, je voulais vous en poster une aussi)! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous éclairera un peu plus sur la situation. Evidemment, en cette période de fête, il s'agit d'une **édition spécial Noël** ! Et si ça vous plaît toujours, le reste suivra aussi...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très **Joyeux Noël** rempli de magie et je vous dis à bientôt.

 _Et merci infiniment pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui m'encourage beaucoup !_

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

Dans un froid glacial, emmitouflée dans une grosse veste, moufles aux mains, bonnet sur la tête, quelques flocons se permettaient de venir tomber et se mêler à l'épaisseur de ses cheveux bruns. Le ciel changeait peu à peu de couleurs, la nuit tombait elle aussi, et il restait un peu moins de trente et une heures avant Noël. Poudlard était décoré, festif, en cette veille de réveillon. Elle avait hâte, parce que c'était son premier Noël à Poudlard. Pour une fois, elle avait décidé de ne pas rentrer chez elle pendant les fêtes. Ses parents l'avaient rassuré en lui intimant de ne pas rentrer. Ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre quelques jours de congé, parce que vraisemblablement, les caries ne prenaient pas de vacances non plus. Aussi excitée qu'une puce, elle avait tenu à faire quelques cadeaux, pour ses meilleurs amis. Ça lui tenait tellement à cœur.

Un Noël à Poudlard, c'était magique. Il ne pouvait pas exister sur cette Terre quelque chose de plus beau, de plus féerique. Un frisson de bien-être parcouru toute son échine face au choc thermique, quand elle posa un pied à l'intérieur du château, sentant tout son être se réchauffer, en opposition total avec le froid de l'extérieur. Elle retira soigneusement ses moufles pour les enfourner dans les poches de son manteau, manteau qu'elle ouvra. Il y avait eu quelques tensions, suivant sa petite aventure avec Fred. Elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ils avaient tous réagi comme ça, si froidement. Elle leur avait pardonné. Elle ne voulait que rien ne vienne perturber ces fêtes au château. Pourtant, elle n'était pas totalement sereine. Fred l'évitait un peu, quand ils se croisaient, c'était toujours vite fait, sans grande conversation, sans caresse, sans regards langoureux. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus, ça l'attristait beaucoup. Fidèle à elle-même elle passait au dessus de ça et essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose, et ici en l'occurrence, elle se concentrait sur Noël.

 _\- Hermione !_

Elle se retourna en entendant son prénom, intriguée. Elle chercha du regard la personne qui l'avait appelée, pour finalement retrouver Ginny en face d'elle, un peu essoufflée. Elle avait essayé de tirer des informations de la rousse concernant l'un de ses frères jumeaux, mais elle restait aussi muette qu'une carpe. Hermione était sûr qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne préférait pas le mentionner. Et puis, si ça tombait, Fred et Angelina, c'était du sérieux. Rien que cette idée lui brisait le cœur.

 _\- Ginny ?_ Questionna-t-elle, juste devant la Grande Salle.

 _\- Je voulais te demander si tout était prêt pour demain soir ?_ La jolie rousse ne tenait pas en place, elle était à la fois excitée et à la fois stressée, car c'était elle qui avait tout organisé. Elle était aussi stressée que Molly Weasley les années précédentes.

 _\- Oui oui._ _Ne t'en fais pas._ Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

 _\- Je…_ _Ok. C'est la première fois qu'on ne fête pas Noël à la maison, alors ça me stresse un petit peu. C'est vraiment dommage que papa ait autant de travail au Ministère. Les Moldus ne sont pas facile…_

Hermione écouta sa meilleure amie parler en se retenant de rire doucement. Elle parlait beaucoup, et se sentait toujours le besoin de se justifier quant à ce qu'elle faisait. La brune posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la rassurer encore une fois, précisant que ce qu'elle avait organisé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors serait très bien. Ginny fini par la laisser, s'éclipsant de nouveau. Hermione sourit en secouant la tête, puis rentra dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Elle se faufila entre les immenses tables pour rejoindre la sienne, là où se trouvait Harry et Ron. Elle passa une jambe puis l'autre au dessus du long banc pour pouvoir s'installer. Ses deux meilleurs amis la saluèrent d'un sourire, sans arrêter de manger. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard trouva bien rapidement le visage de Fred qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle l'observa, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, parce que Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Elle sentit son ventre se tordre légèrement, son cœur se serrer davantage. C'était l'effet qu'il lui faisait, constamment, sans cesse, sans répits. Tout s'intensifia à la seconde où il croisa son regard au sien. Elle se raidit, et esquissa un petit sourire, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à vrai dire. L'espace d'un instant, elle dévia son regard vers George, qui était assis à côté de son jumeau, forcément. Fred le remarqua, et détourna son regard d'Hermione, l'air indifférent, l'air de ne plus avoir faim. Il regarda son frère jumeaux l'espace d'un instant, puis porta son attention sur son assiette. Comment devait-elle réagir en voyant le garçon qu'elle aimait détourner le regard d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là ? Comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé entre eux ? Pas même un sourire en retour, pas même un petit signe. Rien. Le néant. Son appétit fut coupé net, et elle serra les poings. Elle reporta son regard sur Harry, qui en la voyant, haussa un sourcil. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais ses sourcils s'étaient froncés assez fort, et elle semblait en colère. Harry porta sa main sur celle de la brune, alors que Ron ne relevait même pas, trop occupé à manger un morceau de dinde.

 _\- Qu'y a t'il ?_ Préoccupé, il sursauta un peu quand elle retira sa main de sous la sienne.

 _\- Rien._ _Il n'y a rien._ Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, ils avaient été fâchés, lui et Ron, de ce qui se passait avec Fred.

 _\- Hermione…_ Il se mordit la lèvre, se demandant ce qui se passait, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu la scène qui la mettait dans un tel état.

 _\- Non, vraiment Harry. Arrête._ Elle se leva d'un bond, autant partir, de toute manière elle n'avait plus faim du tout. Et puis elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui répète encore et sans cesse ce qu'elle devait faire ou ne pas faire.

Elle sortit de table et par conséquent de la pièce, sans même plus regarder Fred. Néanmoins, lui, l'avait regardé partir. Il avait tellement envie de repartir la rejoindre, parce qu'en tournant la tête, il voyait déjà son frère dépité par la réaction d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, ils avaient toujours décrété que c'était les liens du sang avant tout autre chose. Mais jamais ô grand jamais Fred n'aurait pensé que ce serait si dur, lui qui s'était toujours dit que rien ne pourrait les diviser.

Harry, quant à lui, suivit sa meilleure amie du regard avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer, de tourner la tête et de regarder Ron, qui ne semblait même pas affecter par tout ça.

 _\- C'est pas bien ce qu'on fait._ Au début ça lui avait sembler légitime, mais là ça lui faisait du mal. Ron essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche puis haussa une épaule, complètement indifférent sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

 _\- C'est du cinéma, ça lui passera._ Harry parût brusqué par ces propos.

 _\- Pardon ?_ Il se rapprocha, de peur de mal avoir entendu. Ron déposa alors ses couverts puis s'étira doucement, tournant la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu vois bien que c'est ridicule._

 _\- La seule chose ridicule là tout de suite, c'est ton comportement. Ron, réfléchis, ce qu'on fait n'a aucun sens ! On l'empêche d'être avec Fred pour ne pas faire de mal à George, mais dans ce cas on doit empêcher George de se rapprocher de Hermione pour ne pas faire du mal à Fred. C'est insensé !_ Harry était complètement dépassé. Le roux haussa alors les épaules, ce qui rendit Harry fou de rage intérieurement.

 _\- J'suis pas con, Harry._ Il fronça les sourcils à son tour. _Et on en a déjà parlé. Fred les collectionne, il va la blesser. George, lui, c'est tout le contraire. Elle sera mieux avec George, puis de toute façon ils se ressemblent, quelle sera la différence ?_ Il souffla un léger rire, ce qui ne plut définitivement pas à Harry.

 _\- De quel droit tu…_ _Argh. Laisse tombé._ _Mais sache que je ne veux plus faire partie de ta petite mise en scène._ Et ce fut au tour de Harry de partir de la table, énervé et surtout abasourdi.

...

Noël H-6. Hermione ne savait que penser de ce qui se passait. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Personne ne semblait la comprendre. Ils avaient tous l'air indifférent face à sa situation, et ça avait le don de la rendre dingue. Comment pouvait-on lui cacher quelque chose, si quelque chose a caché il y avait vraiment ? Si le repas de ce soir n'avait pas été obligatoire, elle n'y aurait même pas assisté. Ceci dit, elle ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemblait le repas du réveillon à Poudlard. Elle se doutait bien que ça allait être énorme, elle avait hâte quand même, même si son cœur n'était pas vraiment à la fête. Bon sang ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver Fred pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il y avait trop de monde autour, et elle ne trouvait jamais le temps d'aller le voir. Hm. Ce n'était pas comme s'il se pressait pour venir s'expliquer non plus. Dans quel pétrin avait-elle été se mettre encore ? L'avalanche sous laquelle elle était coincée ne semblait pas désépaissir.

Elle entra parmi d'autres élèves qui venaient s'installer pour dîner. A vrai dire, ça faisait bizarre de voir la Grande Salle avec un si petit nombre d'élèves. Il n'y avait que deux tables de présentées, et elles n'étaient même pas remplies toutes les deux. Hermione avait fait très simple pour ce soir. Elle avait mis une jolie petite robe rouge, cintrée aux hanches et légèrement évasée ensuite qui s'arrêtait un peu plus bas que mi-cuisse, et pourvue d'un décolleté en V adéquat, qui laissait apercevoir sa poitrine, sans trop la montrer. Ce même col en V se présentait dans son dos aussi, ce qui laissait apercevoir plus de peau qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Ses longues et fines jambes étaient mises en valeur par des bas noirs, simple, et puis elle avait mis des petites chaussures à talon noires vernies, sans trop d'extravagance. Ses cheveux, relevés en une espèce de chignon, rendait son visage encore plus fin. Une once de maquillage recouvrait ses yeux, ses joues, ses lèvres. Elle était sublime, en toute simplicité. Elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser atteindre par ce que ses deux meilleurs amis pourraient lui dire si jamais elle se concentrait un peu trop sur Fred. D'ailleurs, elle avait décidé de ne même pas y penser ce soir. Enfin… Oui, non, elle s'y tiendrait. S'il pouvait l'ignorer délibérément elle pouvait le faire aussi.

Elle aurait aimé, à ce moment précis, que la pièce soit remplie et que personne ne puisse la remarquer. Elle sentit le regard de Fred poser sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse s'installer, et c'était la chose la plus lourde qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie sur elle. Elle prit place, en face de Ginny, et à côté de Seamus. Ils étaient en petit comité pour l'occasion, et Fred était vraiment proche d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, c'était un ordre qu'elle s'était donné à elle-même. Elle fit donc semblant de rien, comme lui l'avait fait la veille, au repas. Fort heureusement, le Professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire un discours. Discours qui fut le bienvenu, Hermione n'avait alors pas à se soucier de bien regarder devant elle et pas sur sa droite. Elle ne se concentrait uniquement que sur les paroles du directeur, paroles qui étaient chaleureuses et qui lui faisait du bien. A la seconde où il eut terminé, l'immense repas apparut devant eux, et ils commencèrent alors à manger. Hermione retrouva son appétit, Seamus la faisait rire, Ginny aussi, et Harry semblait bien s'amuser également. Ron se joint à la rigolade, peut-être après avoir bu trop de jus de citrouille mélangé à un peu de whisky pur-feu, dont ils avaient versé quelques gouttes dans leurs verres, discrètement pour ne pas qu'on les découvre. Ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de ce qui allait se passer après, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Hermione restait sage, même si elle avait bien envie de se mettre la tête à l'envers juste pour a) voir ce que ça faisait b) penser à autre chose et ne plus e soucier de rien. Cependant, elle trouvait que se rendre saoule pour un garçon, à ce stade, était complètement puéril et inapproprié.

 _\- Tout le monde ! S'il vous plaît !_ Ron se leva alors, tout souriant, les joues légèrement rouges, son bras tendu vers le haut avec son verre bien coincé entre ses doigts, prêt à porter un toast. _Je voulais juste vous dire que… J'vous aime. Que, même si cette année est différente des autres, on va bien s'amuser. Et j'espère que cette soirée en rapprochera certains._

Dans l'enthousiasme générale, le petit groupe l'applaudit et tout le monde bu une gorgée. Tout le monde sauf Hermione, Fred et Harry, qui semblaient perplexe. Ils burent sans grande conviction, et la brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron l'avait regardé spécifiquement elle lors de sa dernière phrase. Visiblement, il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour être joyeux, et elle mit ça sur ce compte là.

...

Noël H-1. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une fête comme celle-ci puisse avoir lieu dans la salle commune. Ginny, qui avait stressé toute la semaine, pouvait être fière d'elle c'était un succès total. Tous les Gryffondors qui étaient rester pour les fêtes étaient dans la pièce, tout le monde dansait, riait, d'autres buvaient, et d'autres encore se bécotaient à l'abri des regards. Hermione faisait partie de ceux qui dansait. Elle avait eu peur, quand elle avait quitté la table, que cette soirée ne soit plus déprimante qu'autre chose. Au final, la rouge et or s'amusait, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle ne pensait à rien. Elle profitait de la musique, de ses amis, de l'ambiance, de la soirée exceptionnelle qu'elle passait. C'était presque aussi bien que les Noël au Terrier, c'était presque aussi bien que de revoir ses parents pour les fêtes et tout leur raconter sur ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau. C'était même presque aussi bien que d'être la seule à avoir réussi tous les examens avec la plus grande distinction. Elle était au paradis, et peut-être que oui, elle était joyeuse elle aussi. C'était modéré, et puis elle ne l'avait pas fait pour les mauvaises raisons qui auraient été de vouloir noyer son chagrin. De quel chagrin d'ailleurs ? Rien n'avait jamais été officiel entre eux, pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans de tels états ? Elle se sentait stupide, et mieux encore, insouciante.

Alors qu'elle continuait de danser, faisant virevolter sa robe qui lui avait valu un paquet de compliment, elle sentit soudainement une main froide venir agripper délicatement son bras. Elle s'arrêta alors doucement et se retourna, se retrouvant face à un Fred Weasley complètement désorienter. Il s'approcha d'elle, parce que bien sûr, il lui était impossible de reculer ou de résister.

 _\- Eh, hm, tu peux venir avec moi, s'il te plaît ?_

Il venait de murmurer ces quelques mots à son oreille, et elle sentit déjà des frissons parcourir toute sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée, mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, c'est d'hocher la tête en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, prête à le suivre. Il avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Hermione pour la tirer doucement avec lui. Il grimpa les marches menant aux dortoirs et s'arrêta devant la porte. Il n'y avait personne ici, et la musique ne retentissait pas aussi fort qu'il y a quelques secondes. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, avant de se faire plaquer contre le mur et de sentir la bouche de Fred venir s'écraser contre la sienne. Les mains du roux venaient de se poser sur ses hanches et il s'était collé à elle. Contre toute attente, elle avait répondu à son baiser avec la même force, la même passion, et elle avait même enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, en profitant pour aller caresser ses longs cheveux. Comme des affamés. Elle n'aurait même pas su lui dire non. Il l'avait attirée contre lui comme si elle n'avait été qu'un aimant, et que sa place était là, contre lui. Il se permit ensuite de descendre l'une de ses mains un peu plus bas, pour aller relever légèrement la robe de la brune et de pouvoir caresser sa cuisse, à travers ses bas. Elle retint son souffle en sentant ses caresses qui lui avait tant manqué, mais finit par vite attraper sa main pour qu'il arrête de triturer sa peau comme ça. Elle en avait très envie, mais pas tout de suite, pas après ces derniers jours. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de passion folle, qu'elle finit par décoller sa bouche de la sienne, complètement essoufflée. Elle avait chaud. Ses joues étaient rouges. Son ventre la tiraillait. Son entre-jambe aussi. _« Ok Hermione. Relax. »_ Elle devait se calmer, pour ne pas que ça ne tourne en n'importe quoi en plein milieu du couloir qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle se plaqua contre le mur froid, ce qui lui fit du bien quand elle le sentit contre la peau de son dos découverte. Ce qui lui permit de faire redescendre ses ardeurs. Elle l'observa pendant un long moment, silencieuse, puis fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends_? Dit-elle sans être convaincante, vu qu'elle venait de succomber au même désir que Fred. Celui-ci resta à une bonne distance de la brune, pour ne pas craquer, et surtout pour respirer. Il mourrait de chaud.

 _\- J'en avais envie_. C'était la seule application qu'il daignait donner. Parce que Fred Weasley était comme ça, il ne se justifiait que très rarement.

 _\- T'en avais envie_. Elle répéta ces mots en soufflant un léger rire, comme si la réponse qu'il avait donnée tombait sous le sens. _Ok, et hier quand tu ne m'as même pas regardé plus de deux secondes, t'en avais envie ? Et avant-hier, et tous les autres jours qui passent sans que tu ne daignes me porter une quelconque attention, t'en avais envie aussi Fred ?_ Elle commençait à s'énerver, légèrement, parce que l'attitude du Gryffondor en face de lui ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

 _\- Je_ … Il resta d'abord silencieux, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Elle avait diablement raison. Seulement, il ne pouvait rien dire.

 _\- C'est ça le problème, Fred. Je ne suis pas un jouet, tu ne peux pas me sauter dessus quand ça te chante pour ensuite me nier complètement le lendemain. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit._ Peut-être que le whisky l'aidait un peu plus à être sincère. En tout cas, ça lui faisait du bien de le lui dire.

 _\- J'ai pensé tout ce que je t'ai dit._ _Encore maintenant._ Il se mordit la lèvre, peiné qu'elle puisse penser ça.

 _\- Hmhm, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es nul pour le montrer._ Elle tourna la tête, l'air boudeuse. Elle était tellement énervée contre lui mais en même temps, elle le croyait. C'était juste difficile pour elle de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Il se rapprocha alors, et glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue, les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Hermione…_ _C'est plus compliqué que ça ne l'est._ A ses paroles, elle repoussa ses mains en se redressant, furibonde.

 _\- Alors quoi ?_ _Depuis quand ne suis-je pas assez intelligente pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose de compliqué ?!_ Elle se sentait vexée qu'il lui parle comme si elle était une enfant. En voyant sa réaction, il serra la mâchoire. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de la sorte ?

 _\- Arrête d'être aussi têtue pour l'amour de Merlin !_ _Ça ne concerne pas que moi._ Il soupira lourdement.

 _\- En effet, je suis aussi concernée._ Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant que ça ne menait à rien, il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il y avait vraiment. Elle soupira à son tour, puis repensa à ce que lui avait dit Ron, quelques jours auparavant. _C'est Angelina ?_

 _\- Pardon ?_ Il écarquilla les yeux sans trop comprendre tout de suite.

 _\- C'est à cause d'Angelina que tu es comme ça ces derniers jours ?_ Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, puis en voyant qu'il avait encore du mal à percuter, elle serra la mâchoire. _C'est bon, Ron me l'a dit_.

Il serra les poings en entendant le nom de son petit frère être énoncé. Mais… Pourquoi aurait-il été dire une chose comme ça ? Il regarda de nouveau Hermione qui semblait attristé par ces paroles. Il se mordit la lèvre puis s'approcha de nouveau d'elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux, langoureusement, avant de l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa fort, très fort, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien, avec personne, que c'était juste son frère jumeau qui devenait égoïste pour il ne savait quelle raison.

 _\- Il n'y a que toi Hermione._

Il attrapa sa main pour la faire passer entre les boutons de sa chemise, afin qu'elle touche sa peau, au niveau de son cœur, qui battait relativement fort. Il fallait qu'elle sente qu'il ne mentait pas. Il ne se serait jamais permit de lui mentir, et ces derniers jours avaient été les pires. Elle se mordit la lèvre en le voyant faire, et surtout en sentant les battements faire bouger sa peau. Elle voulait tellement y croire, mais il y avait trop de contradiction. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse.

 _\- Fred… Non, s'il te plaît._

Elle retira délicatement sa main en le regardant, puis fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser comme ça à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de gentil, ce n'était pas juste. Il fallait qu'il comprenne, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air.

Alors que les autres se souhaitaient tous un Joyeux Noël, parce que minuit venait de sonner, elle s'écarta doucement du roux, le regarda une dernière fois avant de descendre les marches de l'escalier, s'enfuyant de tout ces sentiments qui n'avaient plus aucun sens. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle devait s'oxygéner. Harry la regarda passer rapidement pour sortir, puis il leva la tête et vit Fred au dessus. Il fit tout de suite le rapprochement et décida de rejoindre Hermione. C'était en partie de sa faute.

Fred Weasley, quant à lui, resta de marbre près des dortoirs. Il avalait tout doucement ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui avait montrer qu'il tenait à elle et ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Evidemment, comment ça pourrait l'être quand son petit frère en personne conspirait contre lui ? Il serra les poings, crevant d'envie de taper son poing contre le mur, juste pour évacuer cet excès de colère qui l'envahissait soudainement. _« Joyeux Noël »_ criaient-ils tous. Il n'avait jamais vécu un Noël aussi peu joyeux. Il entendait également tous les cris de joie face au déballage de cadeaux. Il n'avait même plus envie de descendre pour rejoindre les autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, ne s'achetait pas.

 _ **« Don't you know, don't you know…**_

 _ **True friends stab you in the front. »**_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous souhaiter une excellente année 2017. En espérant que celle-ci soit remplie de joie et de pleins de bonnes choses!

Ensuite, je reviens avec la suite et fin de ce three shots. Plus de détails seront expliqués à la fin.

Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse désormais à sa lecture. Cependant, je souhaite vous prévenir qu'au vu du rating, **cette partie contient un lemon explicite**.

 **Disclaimer** : _tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

* * *

Trois semaines. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'une seule parole n'avait plus été échangée, qu'un regard ne s'était plus perdu dans la foule, qu'une caresse n'avait plus frayé son chemin sous un vêtement. Le néant le plus total s'était installé vicieusement entre les deux amants, les tenant éloigné l'un de l'autre. Oh qu'elle avait dur, oh qu'elle aimerait que tout ceci ne cesse et qu'elle puisse lui crier qu'elle était dingue de lui. Oh Merlin, pitié. Depuis Noël, mille et une questions lui taraudaient l'esprit. Pourtant, sa fierté l'empêchait d'aller exiger plus d'explications. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pas eu ce qu'elle voulait, il n'avait pas osé lui dire ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'elle l'avait deviné. Angelina. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Hermione l'observait avec mépris, avec jalousie, avec envie. Elle était si belle, si mutine. Elle avait toujours cet air arrogant collé sur son visage, cet air supérieur que la brune n'avait pas. Hermione ne ressemblait en rien à la belle métisse. Elle n'avait pas sa prestance, ni son charisme. Elle n'avait pas cet air hautain qui lui collait à la peau. Les poings serrés, elle se tourmentait en observant la dite Gryffondor. Elle comprenait bien malgré elle pourquoi Fred l'avait préférée à elle, la vérité s'était imposée à elle à la minute où elle avait croisé son regard, au détour d'un couloir. Elle était plus mature, plus sage. _« T'avais pas le droit. »_ Ses yeux le lui avaient crié, l'espace d'une seconde. Boudeuse, frustrée, elle s'était laissée tomber contre le mur en resserrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Ron n'était qu'un ingrat. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait mal. Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir dit la vérité. Vérité que Fred lui-même n'avait même pas su assumer devant elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être une moins que rien qui avait été trahie. Et quel sentiment atroce. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, sortant subitement de ses songes. Elle tourna la tête, et esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Harry. Il était probablement le seul à remarquer sa détresse. Aucun membre de la fratrie Weasley n'était venu la voir, à sous-entendre ni Ron, ni même Ginny. Elle aurait aimé une marque de soutient, juste ça, mais visiblement, les liens du sang étaient plus fort. Elle comprenait, tristement.

 _\- Tu as l'air rêveuse._ Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir sur le muret donnant directement sur la cour intérieure du château.

 _\- Je le suis._ Elle se pinça les lèvres en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il baissa légèrement les yeux.

 _\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien._ Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

 _\- Je ne suis plus à ça près._ Elle haussa une épaule, laissant son regard caresser l'horizon.

Ces quelques mots lui brisèrent le cœur. Lorsqu'il avait été la retrouvée, le soir de Noël, il l'avait consolée, l'avait prise dans ses bras et n'avait rien dit. Sa présence seule avait été tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir comme réconfort. Il lui avait été impossible d'ouvrir la bouche, sinon il aurait dit toute la vérité et rien que la vérité concernant cette énorme supercherie, dont il avait fait partie. Il en avait honte. Il essayait de se rattraper.

 _\- Dis-moi Harry, comment ça se passe avec Ginny ?_ Elle porta son attention sur son meilleur ami, de son regard bien veillant. Elle voulait entendre quelque chose de réjouissant, quelque chose qui la ferait changer d'avis sur cet impétueux sentiment qu'était l'amour.

 _\- Ginny est une tornade à elle toute seule._ Il rit doucement à ces mots. _Elle est fantastique._ Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur en souriant sans s'en rendre compte.

Hermione l'observa, et envia tellement son meilleur ami et les papillons qu'il devait ressentir, là tout de suite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, légèrement. Son cœur, quant à lui, soupira longuement. Elle leva son bras et alla caresser les cheveux de Harry, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de venir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait tant besoin de réconfort, il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste seule, noyée sous ses pensées plus absurdes les unes que les autres.

 _\- Te voir heureux me rends heureuse. Merci._ Elle ferma les yeux, laissant l'air frais venir faire rosir ses joues.

Harry se sentit d'autant plus coupable. Il posa sa tête sur celle de la brune, en fermant les yeux à son tour. Son cœur se serra et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se dissuader de l'ouvrir et d'en dire trop. Il voulait tellement la rassurer et lui avouer que Fred et Angelina n'était pas une chose réelle, que ça n'existait que dans son imagination, et que ça la tourmentait pour rien. _« Oh Ron, dans quoi m'as-tu embarqué ? »_ Que lui avait-il pris pour penser un seul instant que l'idée du roux avait été bonne ? Il regrettait chaque décision prise. Parce que si Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, Fred était dans le même état. Et ça, Hermione ne s'en doutait même pas, car elle l'imaginait batifoler avec la métisse, devenue centre de sa jalousie.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant un peu plus d'agitation autour de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un attroupement un peu plus loin. Il plissa les yeux, et au centre, reconnu deux chevelures rousses qui semblait se disputer assez fort. Il secoua légèrement Hermione qui rouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement, un air interrogateur scotché sur son visage. D'un léger coup de tête, il désigna l'endroit en face de lui tout en sautant du muret pour se remettre debout, intimant alors sa meilleure amie de le suivre, inquiet.

En quelques pas il se retrouva à l'endroit de la discorde, et plus il se rapprochait, plus il reconnut les voix, et plus il se sentit concerné. Il se fraya un chemin entre les élèves regroupés, devant en pousser certains qui ne voulait pas céder leur place face au spectacle qu'on leur offrait. Au final, il se retrouva face aux deux responsables de ce chahut. Hermione se retrouva bien vite à ses côtés, et hoqueta de surprise.

 _\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Le pire de tous les idiots. Comment tu peux lui faire ça ?!_ Ginny Weasley repoussa fortement son frère, telle une furie, le visage déformé par la colère.

 _\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !_ Ron se défendit, en fronçant les sourcils, s'empêchant de repousser sa sœur à son tour.

 _\- Mais de quoi tu te mêles bon sang ?_ Elle sortait de ses gonds, abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait, surtout que ces bêtises venaient de son propre frère. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les agrippa pour tenter de se calmer.

 _\- J'essaie juste qu'un minimum de personne ne souffre !_ _C'est pas sorcier à comprendre, ça !_ Personne ne comprenait ses actes et ça l'énervait.

 _\- Mais Ron…_ _C'est ridicule ! Tu fais souffrir tout le monde._

 _\- C'est n'importe quoi. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu peux pas comprendre_.

Les derniers mots du roux, destinés à sa seule et unique sœur, la blessèrent plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle le regarda, de longues secondes, alors que tout le monde attendait sa réaction. Trop occupée à remonter les bretelles de son frère, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la foule qui s'était amassée autour d'eux. Elle fit un pas en avant, le regard dur, et elle ravalait ses larmes comme jamais auparavant. Ce que Ron remarqua.

 _\- Oh c'est bon. Arrête de pleurer Ginny, tu n'es qu'une gamine._

La seconde suivant son dernier mot, un bruit strident résonna dans toute la cour. Harry décida de s'approcher de sa petite-copine qui venait de mettre une claque monumentale sur la joue de son frère, désormais teintée d'une main rouge. Il posa sa main sur sa hanche, pour la calmer, et pour montrer qu'il était près d'elle. Elle sursauta à ce contact et leva la main en se retournant, dans un tel état qu'elle était prête à en donner une autre à quiconque la toucherait, aujourd'hui c'était gratuit. Harry attrapa son bras à temps et serra ses doigts autour de son poignet, sans comprendre, ce que l'on pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux. Elle reprit ses esprits en croisant les yeux bleus de l'élu, puis elle pinça les lèvres en dégageant violemment son bras de son emprise, alors qu'une larme s'était échappée et roulait désormais sur sa joue.

 _\- Ne me touche pas._ Elle déglutit. _Tu n'es pas mieux que lui._

La rousse ponctua sa phrase en se décalant légèrement pour partir, bousculant ainsi Harry, mais également tout ceux osant se trouver sur son passage. Elle essuya ses larmes et Hermione la suivit du regard sans comprendre. Alors que le Gryffondor se tourna vers son meilleur ami, l'assassinant du regard, Hermione, troublée par ce qui venait de se passer, se décida à suivre Ginny. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état, même si cette dernière ne s'était pas montrée d'un grand soutient pour la brune. En sortant de la foule, une main agrippa le poignet de la rouge et or, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. Elle releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Fred.

 _\- Que vient-il de se passer ?_ Sa voix était douce, mais son air était grave. Il venait d'arriver, et il avait vu sa sœur partir en pleurant, alors que son frère se tenait à quelques mètres, complètement stoïque.

 _\- Je n'en sais rien._ Elle répondit poliment, encore sous le choc. Elle attendit qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fit difficilement, puis s'éclipsa à la première occasion, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Hermione courrait presque, pour s'échapper de cette scène, alors que son cœur se remettait difficilement des quelques battements qu'il venait de louper. Elle se stoppa quelques secondes et se cacha derrière une colonne de pierre, glissant ses mains sur son visage. Voilà dans quel état il arrivait à la mettre, juste en touchant son poignet, juste en lui adressant quelques mots pourtant si anodins. Elle était tellement à fleur de peau… Elle prit une grande inspiration et dégagea ses cheveux de son visage, avant de se remettre en route pour retrouver Ginny et comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

…

Resté immobile après ce bref échange de mots, Fred avala sa salive en respirant calmement. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, de l'attraper de la sorte pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si tout allait bien entre eux, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question normale qu'il lui aurait adressée un autre jour. _« Putain Fred, après tout ce temps c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à lui dire ? »_ Et oui, Fred n'avait trouvé que ça à lui dire. Pas même un bonjour, pas même un comment tu vas. Pour qui devait-il passé ? Oh, de toute manière, depuis ces dernières semaines, il avait probablement été insulté de tous les noms, ce qui semblait légitime. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était la raison de l'altercation entre son plus jeune frère et sa petite sœur. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et attendit que la foule ne se dissipe pour avancer vers Ron, qui ne semblait pas encore remit de la gifle qu'il avait reçue, sans même l'avoir volée.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que c'était, ça ?_ Il croisa ses bras sur son torse en observant son frère.

 _\- Quoi, tu n'as pas vu ?_ Arriva-t-il encore à ironiser en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _\- Comment c'est arrivé, Ron ?_ Fred s'impatientait. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les sautes d'humeur de son cadet.

 _\- Ginny sait._ _C'est tout_.

Il ne lui fallut pas un mot de plus pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il soupira lourdement en se grattant la tête. Ce n'était pourtant pas si étonnant, la rousse avait un don incroyable pour tout savoir. Il ne comprenait jamais comment elle faisait, d'ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il se tramait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un seul des jumeaux qui craquait pour la jolie Gryffondor. Et elle avait compris qu'en effet, tout le monde souffrait, parce que Ginny était intelligente, contrairement à ce que cet idiot de Ron avait laissé sous entendre devant la moitié de l'école. Il devait toujours se montrer brut et bourrin, c'en était insupportable. Dépassé, et surtout sans vouloir en entendre plus, Fred laissa son frère en plan et décida de partir pour s'éloigner de tout ça.

Hermione lui manquait terriblement. Il pensait chaque jour à elle. Chaque jour, il luttait corps et âme pour ne pas avoir un coup de sang comme le jour de Noël et aller la retrouver pour l'embrasser fougueusement, pour se sentir vivre de nouveau. Elle allait encore lui demander des explications, et il ne pourrait pas y échapper. La réalité était bien plus sordide qu'elle n'y paraissait. Et il souffrait, parce qu'il s'était aussi éloigné de son frère jumeau, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. George, qui avait toujours été là, avec qui il avait tout partagé depuis la naissance, se retrouvait à aimer la même fille que lui. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer cela ? Et Ron qui s'en était mêlé, Merlin il n'avait manqué que cela. Ron, en grand sauveur, avait voulu tourmenter Hermione pour qu'elle arrête de voir Fred, pour éviter que George ne souffre. Seulement, c'était Fred qui souffrait, non seulement parce qu'il ne voyait plus Hermione, mais également parce qu'il n'était plus aussi proche de son jumeau, qu'ils n'étaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Merlin, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il se retrouvait dans la tourmente, et il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne trouvait aucune solution qui pouvait convenir à tout le monde. On avait décidé de le sacrifier lui pour le bien de tous, alors qu'en réalité, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Longeant les couloirs d'un air absent, tel un fantôme, il fut interpellé par une couleur vive devant lui alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Reprenant ses esprits, il se stoppa net en découvrant Ginny, adossée au mur, les bras croisés, les joues rouges et les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurer. Il fit un pas, mais découvrit rapidement qu'Hermione se tenait à ses côtés. C'était bien sa veine… Il comptait faire demi-tour, pour éviter de passer pour un con encore une fois et pour éviter de devoir lui mentir. Encore une fois.

 _\- Fred !_ Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Il était découvert. _Viens ici tout de suite_.

Il entendit des pas diriger vers lui, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur l'identité de celle qui s'approchait. C'était sa sœur. Elle se planta face à lui, les pupilles remplies de colère. La mâchoire serrée, elle murmura de sorte que sa meilleure amie, restée à l'écart, ne l'entende pas.

 _\- Arrange les choses. Immédiatement._ Elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, pointant discrètement Hermione du doigt.

 _\- Je ne peux rien lui dire, Gin'._ Il fronça les sourcils, plantant son regard dans celui de sa sœur.

 _\- Je lui ai déjà tout dit, et je t'avoue_ _ne pas comprendre comment tu as pu te laisser entraîner là dedans._ Il le voyait dans ses yeux, elle se retenait de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

L'espace d'un instant, il se sentit prit de cours. Elle savait tout. Et il allait passer pour le pire de tout les imbéciles. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, et ça l'inquiétait un peu. En voyant son air, Ginny soupira à son tour en haussant les épaules. Il était hésitant.

 _\- George est un grand garçon, Fred._ _Il s'en remettra. Tu vois bien que tout ça vous fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ron n'est qu'un con qui pense pouvoir tout contrôler._

Il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Oui, c'était vrai pour Ron. Quant à George, il était vrai qu'il s'en remettrait sûrement. Une fille ne pouvait pas les séparer indéfiniment. Il soupira lourdement, puis hocha légèrement la tête. Maintenant, il se sentait ridicule pour tout. Cette histoire n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux. Il s'était comporté comme un enfant, et il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait les talons pour se diriger vers Hermione. Elle était là, regardant dehors, incapable de le regarder lui.

Elle était dans un état second, complètement déboussolée. Comment diable tout cela était-il arrivé ? Comment Ron avait-il osé s'interposer entre son propre frère et sa meilleure amie ? Elle n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Ginny lui avait tout raconté. Ginny qui n'avait été au courant de rien, et qui n'avait pas voulu prendre parti, ni pour Fred, ni pour Hermione. Oh si seulement elle avait su, elle aurait été trouvé Ron bien plus tôt. La brune se sentait triste, soulagée, mais un poids énorme restait coincé dans sa gorge. Un autre sentiment l'envahit quand elle vit Fred s'approcher d'elle de plus en plus. Elle sentait une colère venir s'agglutiner en elle et ses traits se durcirent instantanément. Il se posta devant elle, gêné, mal à l'aise. Plus il attendait pour dire quelque chose, plus elle fulminait.

 _\- Hermione. Je ne sais pas par où commencer._ Il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres. _Je…_

Non. Hors de question. Elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle ne voulait rien savoir. La situation l'avait déjà faite passer par tous les états possible et inimaginable, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il en rajoute davantage. Elle essayait encore de comprendre son raisonnement, mais celui à qui elle en voulait le plus c'était Ron. Et à Harry aussi. Elle était tellement hors d'elle. Là tout de suite, elle ne ressentait que de la colère envers Fred. D'ailleurs, pour le faire taire, elle attrapa sa cravate et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser fort, et déverser tout ce qu'elle ressentait de négatif envers lui, là tout de suite. Surpris, il se laissa faire sans trop savoir si c'était une bonne ou non. Elle ne l'avait même pas laissé finir, et elle ne l'avait probablement pas écouté non plus. Hermione était emportée par une vague de haine, de mépris, de désir. Tout ces sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, tourbillonnaient dans son esprit et ne la laissait pas réagir correctement. Le désir l'emportait, et elle voulait juste oublier. Elle voulait oublier qu'il l'avait délaissée à cause de Ron qui s'était cru capable de pouvoir gérer la vie amoureuse de ses frères. Il ne payait rien pour attendre.

Elle voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle voulait le posséder de la plus directe des manières, pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne pourrait les séparer, et qu'il ne fallait même pas imaginer que Ron pourrait un jour s'immiscer entre eux deux. Il répondit à son baiser, tout aussi fort, le souffle coupé par tant de fermeté. La chaleur monta crescendo dans leurs deux corps, et elle ne desserrait pas sa poigne sur la cravate rouge et or du jeune homme. Après quelques longues secondes, elle finit par se détacher de lui, essoufflée. Elle inspira lentement, les joues légèrement rosies par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se décolla de lui, remit de petites mèches derrière ses oreilles, puis se redressa fièrement comme elle savait si bien le faire.

 _\- Ne pense pas que tu es pardonné._ Elle planta son regard brûlant dans le sien, catégorique.

 _\- Ça ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit._ Il esquissa un fin sourire, remettant en place ses idées après ce baiser si soudain qui lui avait fait du bien.

 _\- Bien._

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils, sans comprendre d'où lui venait cette ténacité. Elle en était cependant fière, elle ne comptait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Elle le regarda encore, les yeux brillant d'une étrange lueur. Elle resta immobile, sans le lâcher du regard un seul instant. Dans un même geste, dans une même frénésie, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre une seconde fois, les mains de la brune venant se perdre dans les cheveux de Fred, alors que ce dernier venait de descendre ses mains dans le creux des ses reins. Elle ne réfléchissait même plus, elle avait juste besoin de penser à autre chose, elle avait besoin de lui, même si elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Elle avait envie de lui, et cette envie, grandissant en elle depuis quelques temps maintenant, n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Elle réussit à écarter ses lèvres des siennes assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui murmurer deux petits mots qui en disaient long.

 _\- Pas ici…_

Se donner en spectacle dans les couloirs de l'école n'était pas encore dans ses projets, ce qui l'amena à reculer, faisant râler de frustration son bien-aimé. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin, charmeuse, puis se décolla de lui, attrapant sa main au passage, pour grimper les escaliers, rapidement, et retourner dans leur salle commune qui n'était pas loin.

Tout se déroula très vite après qu'ils aient grimpés quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir, se plaquant à la suite contre les murs, pour s'embrasser, se caresser, jusqu'à arriver au dortoir de la brune. Plaquée contre la porte, elle chercha à tâtons la poignée pour l'ouvrir et s'engouffrer dedans avec celui qu'elle désirait plus que tout. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle retira sa cape, le regardant alors droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'il faisait pareil. Leurs corps se réunirent une troisième fois, et cette fois-ci, ils ne se quittèrent plus.

Hermione dont les mains étaient baladeuses, s'arrêta sur les boutons de sa chemise, pour les défaire un à un. En voyant la peau du jeune homme se dévoiler au fur et à mesure, elle approcha son visage pour y déposer des baisers, au même rythme que le tissu s'ouvrait. Ce contact eut le même effet qu'un électrochoc pour Fred, qui était lui aussi, à fleur de peau. Ses fins doigts se glissèrent dans la tumultueuse chevelure brune, afin de la caresser, laissant sans le contrôler, des soupirs s'échapper de ses lèvres. Hermione, bien consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, se releva avec un sourire carnassier, bien décidée de profiter de lui. C'était elle qui menait la danse. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, découvrant avec excitation, son torse nu qu'elle n'avait pas vu ni toucher depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. D'un geste lent et lasse, le regard hypnotisé, elle glissa ses doigts sur sa peau, profitant de chaque sensation que ça lui procurait dans son bas-ventre. Elle en tremblait presque. Fred l'observa attentivement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il avait chaud. Il mourrait de chaud bordel. Il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir faire pareil, de vouloir défaire la chemise de la brune pour pouvoir l'observer à son tour, pour pouvoir mieux la toucher. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas faire, et recula en hochant négativement la tête, le laissant alors complètement frustré, bien qu'il avait juste eu le temps de défaire les deux premiers boutons, le laissant mieux apercevoir sa poitrine.

 _\- T'as pas le droit._ Elle esquissa un sourire innocent en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les cheveux en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un tout autre air que celui de la petite fille sage qu'elle laissait paraître quotidiennement.

 _\- Pourquoi cela ?_ Effaré, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Merlin, qu'il voulait la toucher…

 _\- Parce que tu n'as pas été sage…_ _Tu m'as laissé toute seule pendant de longues semaines._

Elle avait simplement décidé de le faire tourner bourrique, de le faire patienter. De lui donner envie. Elle s'amusait avec lui, et c'était, entre autre, sa façon de se venger. Elle se retourna légèrement pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière elle, et en voyant son lit, elle grimpa dessus, restant face au roux. Redressée sur ses genoux, elle se mordit la lèvre en glissant doucement sa main sur sa cuisse, remontant par la même occasion, légèrement le pan de sa jupe. Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas sa main du regard, elle eut une idée sordide, qui le rendrait fou à coup sûr.

 _\- De longues semaines durant lesquelles je mourrais d'envie de t'avoir en moi…_

Les joues rouges d'excitation, elle fit remonter lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse, sans le lâcher du regard. C'était la première fois qu'elle jouait autant avec lui, et que ça lui plaisait de le voir se languir de la sorte devant elle… Il déglutit alors, parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait faire, et Merlin, il n'était pas prêt de voir ça. Il allait mourir de chaud, mourir de tout. Elle se tortilla légèrement, et finit par glisser subtilement ses doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte, ce que Fred pouvait aisément deviner. Il se rapprocha, sonné, avec l'envie de la caresser lui-même. Se doutant que de simple avertissement ne l'arrêterait pas, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle, ce qui le stoppa dans son élan. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant la pointe du bout de bois devant lui, et se rétracta, mais sans reculer d'un centimètre.

 _\- Non… Je veux que tu regardes, que tu voies dans quel état tu m'as laissée._

Sa voix était fichtrement sensuelle, et il commençait à perdre patience, c'était une véritable torture pour lui. Surtout que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment. Il en mourrait de jalousie, personne à part lui ne pouvait la voir comme ça.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, d'une main habile, elle fit entrer un doigt en elle, puis un deuxième, avant de faire bouger ses hanches au rythme des caresses qu'elle s'infligeait à elle-même. Elle le regardait, et imaginait toute sorte de chose. Elle avait tellement envie de plus, mais en même temps, c'était si excitant… Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être, ses jambes tremblaient, son cœur aussi. Elle se permit d'y aller un peu plus fort, et c'est comme ça qu'elle se mit fiévreusement à gémir le nom de l'homme en face d'elle, qui se délectait bien malgré lui du spectacle. Son pantalon était devenu bien trop serré, mais il était bien trop hypnotisé pour y changer quoique ce soit. Il la regardait faire, il l'entendait, et des milliers de frissons parcouraient tout son corps. L'excitation en était à son paroxysme, il ne l'avait jamais autant désirée que là maintenant, ce qui paraissait invraisemblable.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux sous son propre touché, envahie par des images de Fred au dessus d'elle, en elle, elle perdit le contrôle de la situation. En une fraction de seconde, ayant profité de sa fébrilité, il l'avait rejoint, et avait fait tomber sa baguette, par la même occasion. Hermione cria légèrement de surprise, et ses doigts se retirèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle se retrouva sous le roux, qui avait reprit possession de ses lèvres. Toute émoustillée, elle répondit à son baiser en gémissant dans sa bouche, relevant son bassin pour venir le frotter contre le sien. En sentant son érection si dure, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y frotter davantage. Elle en voulait plus, tellement plus. Elle porta ses mains à sa ceinture pour la défaire, puis pour défaire avec appétit le bouton de son pantalon, et descendit avec hâte sa braguette. Fred, quant à lui, poursuivit son idée de départ et, brusquement, lui arracha sa chemise, le laissant découvrir sa poitrine recouverte de son soutien-gorge, à travers duquel il pouvait voir son excitation. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, y laissant de long baiser douloureux, pour ensuite aller nicher ses lèvres entre ses seins. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de faire descendre ce foutu pantalon. Un couinement se fit entendre lorsqu'il retira ce sous-vêtement pour aller glisser sa bouche toute entière sur l'un de ses seins. Brusquée, elle se mordit la lèvre en continuant de frotter avidement son intimité contre la bosse formée sous son boxer. Ce n'était plus suffisant, elle en voulait plus, Merlin, toujours plus. Il gémit à son tour, face à toute la férocité à laquelle elle s'adonnait pour se soulager un petit peu. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de glisser ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant glisser à la fois sa jupe et sa petite culotte en même temps. Elle se retrouva alors complètement nue sous lui, entièrement à sa merci, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus elle qui menait la danse. Les rôles avaient changé. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour retirer son boxer lui-même, trop impatient. A cet instant, en le voyant faire, elle sut que ça allait être sa fête.

En effet, pour son plus grand plaisir, il venait de s'enfoncer avidement en elle. Un cri de surprise mais de plaisir intense s'échappa des lèvres de la Gryffondor, qui plaqua ses mains dans son dos pour l'agripper, le serrer encore plus contre lui. Il se sentit quelque peu soulagé à la seconde où il avait pénétré en elle, la possédant de toute ses forces. Il redressa son visage pour la regarder, et oh, qu'elle était belle sous lui, qu'elle était belle à prendre tout le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il bougea ses hanches, pour s'enfoncer plus en elle, pour mieux la sentir. Elle fit de même, roulant ses hanches pour qu'il aille le plus loin possible. Elle attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps, elle en avait tellement rêvé. Elle avait vécu tout un tas de choses avec lui depuis que leur idylle avait commencé. Mais rien n'était plus intense que leur partie de jambe en l'air. Dépossédée de toute vergogne, elle écarta davantage ses cuisses pour que l'intensité de ses sensations soient décuplées. Elle remonta ses mains à la naissance de ses cheveux pour les tirer doucement, alors qu'elle gémissait lascivement à son oreille, un sourire aux lèvres.

Comment pouvait-il être possible de ressentir un tel manque physique envers quelqu'un ? Ni Hermione, ni Fred n'avaient la réponse. Ils s'accordaient un moment de répits avant de devoir être confrontés à toutes les conséquences de cette piètre mascarade organisée par ce cher Ron. Hermione était au paradis, elle ne se lassait pas des coups qu'il lui assénait, et elle sentait bientôt que le plaisir allait l'emporter au septième ciel. Ils étaient en sueur tous les deux, leurs bouches s'étaient instinctivement retrouvées coller l'une à l'autre, pour éviter qu'ils ne gémissent trop fort, pour éviter que quiconque ne puisse les entendre. Au bout de quelques minutes où le rythme s'était intensifié, ils atteignirent en même le point le plus culminant de l'orgasme. Dans une ultime démonstration sonore quelque peu étouffée de leur plaisir, Fred retomba lourdement sur le corps de la brune qui, désormais, caressait distraitement son dos. Les yeux fermés, elle reprenait ses esprits, complètement dans le vague. Un sourire niais était dessiné sur ses lèvres, le temps qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions. La tête enfouie dans le coup d'Hermione, il reprenait sa respiration, ébahit par ce que son corps lui avait fait ressentir. Ils ne bougeaient plus, dans ce moment qui paraissait hors du temps. Ici, personne ne cherchait à les séparer. Ici, ils étaient libres d'être ensemble sans qu'aucune barrière ne les en empêche.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et la tension redescendait tout doucement. Hermione se remit à réfléchir un peu trop, et elle finit par prendre délicatement le visage de son amant pour qu'il le relève et qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'observa longuement en silence, profitant du si beau visage qu'elle avait pour elle toute seule. Même si rien ne le montrait, elle s'était sentie blessée par toute cette histoire, et ce n'était pas l'éloignement de Fred qui la blessait le plus.

 _\- Je ne veux créer de tension avec personne._ Déclara-t-elle, encore un peu vaseuse, mais très sérieuse.

Elle faisait allusion à George et ça il l'avait très bien compris. Il chercha ses mots, et tourna légèrement la tête pour pouvoir déposer un baiser contre la paume de sa main, pour essayer de la rassurer.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Laisse-moi gérer ça._ Il l'observa d'un regard bienveillant et esquissa un sourire.

Faiblement rassurée, elle hocha la tête avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attira ensuite contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras, enfuyant son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur, se laissant envahir par tout ces papillons dans estomac, qui n'étaient jamais bien loin quand Fred était proche d'elle.

 ** _«_ _Cause I'm telling you, you're all I need_**

 ** _I promise you, you're all I see._ _»_**

* * *

Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez laissées et qui m'ont encouragée à poster deux suites. En effet, je pense qu'un three shots convenait parfaitement, et je pense que l'arrêter maintenant me semble être une bonne chose. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Je tenais également à expliquer quelques choix que j'ai délibérément fait, comme par exemple ne pas faire intervenir George plus souvent. J'ai pensé que cela aurait été de trop, que ça aurait perdu de sa cohérence. Ensuite, concernant le choix d'avoir fait un three shots, je dois vous avouer que je suis déjà très contente d'avoir pu vous écrire trois parties. D'habitude, j'ai du mal à continuer et à garder des bonnes idées. J'essaie de progresser, et j'espère qu'un jour, je serais capable de vous offrir une fiction d'une vingtaine de chapitre. C'est l'une de mes principales résolutions.

Ensuite, concernant les textes en italiques présent à la fin du chapitre 2 et 3, il s'agit respectivement de paroles tirées de _True Friends_ et _Follow You_ de _Bring Me The Horizon_ (je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller les écouter).

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours, et je suis encore plus impatiente de pouvoir de nouveau vous poster quelque chose. Encore merci.


End file.
